Running with Wolves
by CatchMyVibe
Summary: Cisco's past comes back to haunt him when Los Lobos come to Central City in search of criminal glory against The Flash. Cisco's two lives have been set on a collision course- will he be able to be a member of Los Lobos and Team Flash at the same time? Cisco-centric fic! Please review! Will try to update regularly!
1. Cisco the Wolf

**Cisco Ramon: Running with Wolves**

 _(Set after 2x15- King Shark)_

"Are you sure you're okay getting home?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco made their way down to the parking garage in the basement of S.T.A.R. labs.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Cisco replied somewhat absentmindedly.

Caitlin's thin eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

 _Damn. She noticed._

Cisco's expression smoothed over and he laugh it off.

"Yeah! No biggie!" He tried to assure her. "Just been like, super cray round here with Zoom and all; I'm just tired, I guess."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed; she didn't look convinced.

"You think I don't know when my best friend's lying?" She said suspiciously.

"Caitlin, I'm _fine,"_ He lied. "All this stuff going on with Barry and The Flash; it's just got me wired. And then there was my wonderful but brief relationship with the amazing Kendra Saunders- who was _literally_ a goddess by the way-"

"Okay, Cisco," Said Caitlin, her face softening. She knew how torn up Cisco had been after his break up with the Jitters barista slash reincarnated hawk deity. "Just call me if you need anything, okay?" She said as they drew closer to their respective cars. Hers was a mint green Fiat 500 whilst Cisco was driving… "A motorcycle?" She exclaimed in confusion. Usually her best friend drove a small hatchback (with about three hundred modifications that Cisco had made himself- Caitlin was surprised if there was any of the original car left.)

"Um, yeah!" Cisco floundered, mentally cursing himself for not parking his ride outside of the science facility and walking into work that morning. "It's just something I found at the back of my workshop and decided to supe it up. What do you think," He said leaning on the bike and putting on a brooding glare. "Do I look as cool as Oliver Queen?"

Caitlin laughed but still looked concerned.

"You've got to stop obsessing over the Green Arrow," She said. "Just be careful on that thing, okay?" She eyed the bike distrustfully. "As a doctor, I'm obliged to tell you that you'd be much safer in a car."

"Hey, my day job is helping The Flash fight metahumans," He said, pulling on a black and yellow biker jacket and swinging his leg over the seat of the motorcycle. "I'm safer on this thing than standing within ten feet of Barry."

" _Be careful,"_ She repeated firmly in her 'Doctor's Orders' voice.

Cisco gave her a reassuring grin as he pulled on his helmet.

"Don't worry," He said in a muffled voice. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Replied Caitlin, getting into her own car.

Cisco watched her as she pulled out. He didn't breathe again until he saw her tail lights disappear up the ramp and out of sight.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He muttered to himself. "She almost caught you!"

He flicked down his visor in the midst of mentally kicking himself and revved the engine of his motorcycle. The throaty roar filled the parking lot.

Technically, he hadn't been lying about the bike; he had suped it up in his free time to make it the fastest thing in Central City that wasn't wearing red leather- reinforced tri-polymer. Whatever.

He'd also done a bunch of modifications on it just to make it awesome.

"James Bond would be _so_ jealous," He said, grinning as he started his favourite playlist; not only did his bike have speakers, but for when he was driving, the music played directly into his helmet via Bluetooth. And that wasn't even to mention the Dash-cam, automatic terrain adjustment, plasma cannons (he might have taken Harry's favourite gun he'd stolen from Mercury Labs and slightly disassembled it to figure out how to make his own) and autopilot function. And the mini fridge under the seat, but that was Cisco's little secret; he liked his Twizzlers refrigerated.

He had however, lied to Caitlin about why he looked so nervous.

 _It's a good thing I'm not really tired,_ he thought. _Because I doubt I'll be sleeping at all tonight._

Cisco drove his bike through downtown Central City. It was perfect for weaving in and out of the lanes of late night traffic that would have otherwise made his journey a lot longer. He was glad no one could recognise him under the thick biker jacket and helmet with tinted visor because tonight he definitely didn't want to be followed.

He headed down towards the river and pulled onto the Central City docks. It was late evening, almost 11:30 which meant there were no workers around.

 _Just a load of creepy-ass warehouses,_ Cisco thought apprehensively as he slowed his bike and began to roll past building after building. They reminded him of the shades of abandoned places that he and Team Flash often found meta-criminals hiding in.

Cisco would frequently argue with himself about whether or not _he_ was a criminal.

 _Technically I'm not,_ he thought. _I just hang out with people that are._ But his stomach still twinged and it felt like he was lying.

Up ahead, he saw five other bikes lined up under a porch light outside a particularly dingy-looking warehouse. He recognised his brother's, Dante's, as he pulled up beside them and took off his helmet.

"Took you long enough, _Hermano."_

Cisco rolled his eyes as he placed his helmet on his seat and looked towards the source of the voice.

"Whatever, Dante," He said with an edge to his tone. "I'm here, aren't I? Just like I said I'd be."

Cisco's older brother stepped out of the shadows of a doorway and smirked.

"The others were betting you wouldn't show," He said. "But I know my brother; he could never turn his back on _Los Lobos."_

 _Los Lobos-_ The Wolves.

When Cisco was much younger and living in Puerto Rico, his family had never had much money. Most of the kids his age were already in street gangs, committing felonies for either themselves or hiring themselves out to the local crime boss for a bit of extra cash. Cisco and Dante had been no different; they'd joined _Los Lobos_ and used the money they earnt to help their family move to America.

 _Well,_ Cisco argued with himself. _We were slightly different._

"Come," Said Dante, opening the grimy iron door into the warehouse. "Everyone is waiting inside."

Cisco followed his older brother into the dark, damp building. Chains hung from the ceiling and steel catwalks criss-crossed over their heads, creaking. Cisco shuddered.

"Can't we ever meet somewhere nice?" He muttered. "I don't know, like a coffee shop? Or a bar?"

Dante rolled his eyes.

"Quit acting like a kid," He said.

"Only when you quit acting like a dick," Cisco shot back.

Dante chuckled.

"Better not let _El Rey del Los Lobos_ hear us fighting like this," He said darkly. "You know how mad he gets."

Cisco grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He said. " _El Rey del Los Lobos-_ the King of the Wolves. Is anyone ever going to tell him that that's a really stupid name?"

"You can," Replied Dante. "But I'd like to keep my fingers attached to my hands. Especially after I got kidnapped by Snart and his pyro friend."

"Hey! I got kidnapped too!" Replied Cisco. "Remember? I had to supply three dangerous criminals weapons to make sure neither of us got deep fried!"

Dante looked like he was about to reply with another scathing remark but a voice interrupted their bickering.

"Are my brothers fighting again?" It said, echoing off of the metal walls of the building. "You know I hate it when you guys fight." Both Cisco and Dante immediately stopped arguing. "There- that's better," Said the voice. "Good to see you, Cisco. I've missed you, _Hermano."_

Cisco and Dante rounded a corner, around a large piece of machinery and found the source of the voice.

It was a man in his mid-twenties standing at a table illuminated by a single light directly above. Three other people stood around him; they all watched as Cisco and Dante approached.

Cisco couldn't help but smile at the sight of the young man.

"Hey, Armando," He said as his older brother pulled him into a hug.

Dante smiled too as he got the same treatment.

Armando was what had made Cisco and Dante different; when they were little, he didn't want them joining any of the local gangs because he said he couldn't keep his little brothers safe with those guys. So together, the three of them formed their own; _Los Lobos._

They'd become more than just a petty street gang; with Armando's leadership, Cisco's brains and Dante's charm, they'd become one of the best crime syndicates in Puerto Rico.

And now _Los Lobos_ had come to Central City.


	2. The History of the Wolves

Cisco's bike roared loudly as he drove back to his apartment. Orange streetlights flashed past him rapidly but he kept his eyes fixed on the road. Inside his head, his mind was in turmoil.

He kept replaying the events of the past few hours over and over in his head, checking he'd got everything straight. They made him breathe so hard that the visor of his motorcycle helmet threatened to steam up.

 _Think, Cisco,_ he told himself. _What did Armando actually say?_

"So what are you doing in Central City?" Dante had asked once his older brother had released him from a long hug.

Armando smiled, showing all of his teeth. His eyes glinted.

 _Oh no,_ thought Cisco to himself. He knew that smile; Armando only smiled like that when he had an idea. One that usually involved something very illegal.

"Isn't it enough that I wanted to see my brothers again?" Armando asked smoothly, but the smile Cisco was starting to dread was still there.

"Not when you ask us to meet in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night." Replied Cisco.

Armando clapped his youngest brother on the shoulder.

"Always the smart one, Cisco," He said. He pointed to the table, on which Cisco saw a multitude of blueprints, printed data files and schematics. "I may have something planned for Central City and I need the help of my two little brothers."

Cisco looked at the papers and then Armando.

"Please tell me the next thing that comes out of your mouth doesn't sound like the plot of Ocean's Eleven." He said.

Armando beckoned _Los Lobos_ around the table. Reluctantly, Cisco joined them.

"Alright, Cisco," He said. "You were right; a few months ago, whilst I was checking up on how my little brothers were doing here in Central City, I noticed something interesting in the local news." He glanced at Cisco and Dante. "What do you two know about the Darbinyan crime family?"

Cisco blanched.

"What?" He squeaked. "Me? Know anything about the Darbinyan crime family? Why would I know anything about that?"

 _Other than the fact that we had the guy who killed all of them locked up in our basement for five months,_ he thought.

"They were the local crime syndicate for Central City," Said Dante. "But not much. Why?"

Armando smiled again and Cisco knew whatever idea he had, it was very bad.

"I heard that all of them were murdered _._ All of them at once- gone."

"Yeah, so?" Said Dante.

"It means," Armando replied. "That Central City doesn't have anyone running its organised crime; there's a power vacuum." He glanced at his brothers slyly. "And we have work out a plan on how _Los Lobos_ can fill it."

Cisco felt like he was swallowing sawdust.

"Armando, I-" He started but one of the other three gang members that Armando had bought with him stepped forwards. Cisco knew her; her name was Eva Valdez. She was Cisco, Dante and Armando's second cousin on their mom's side.

The other two were related to them as well; first cousins on their dad's side- Leo and Diego Ramon. Armando had said that it was the best way to keep them all safe from the other gangs in Puerto Rico; family had to stick together.

Eva brushed aside some of the other papers until she was holding a floor plan of a large building. The corner of the sheet read _MERCURY LABS._

"You're planning to rob Mercury Labs?" Cisco said a little louder than he intended.

"It's not a robbery. Only a burglary- so long as no one gets hurt and no one will because we've been planning this one for months." Armando said, glancing at his cousins. In the beginning, the whole point of _Los Lobos_ was to raise enough money for the Ramon family and a few relatives, like Eva, Diego and Leo to move to America and start over. No more stealing, no more smuggling and no more going to bed in a tiny, drafty house on the perimeters of San Juan with the fear that a hitman from one of the other local gangs was going to murder them all in their sleep.

They'd done it too; _Los Lobos_ pulled their biggest heist yet. Armando had planned the whole thing:

"The best way to steal money," He'd said as _Los Lobos_ had gathered in a shadowy corner of the San Juan docks. They'd been a much bigger group then with about ten varieties of cousins, some adoptive siblings and some very close friends they'd picked up along the way. "Is to steal from someone who can't report what's been stolen."

"What do you mean, Armando?" Cisco had asked. He'd only been fifteen at the time and he followed Armando around like a shadow. Dante, he didn't like; but only because Armando took Dante with him on gang-business way more than he did Cisco. _I have to keep my youngest brother safe,_ he said. Really, his love for his oldest brother was the only reason Cisco had come along tonight.

"I mean we steal from the biggest gang in San Juan; _Los Tigres."_ He'd said with a wide smile."I spoke to some friends and they said that _Los Tigres_ just pulled a huge heist on San Juan National Bank and I know where they stashed the money. They can't call the police on us because if they did, then they'd have to admit they stole it in the first place."

"You're saying we rob _Los Tigres?_ " Said Dante. " _Hermano,_ that's crazy. They'd do worse than kill us if any of us got caught."

Cisco would never question one of Armando's plans but secretly, he agreed with Dante. He didn't want to see either of his brothers or any of _Los Lobos_ getting hurt during the heist.

"Which is why we don't get caught," Replied Armando. "Guys, we have to do this; this haul has enough for all of us to move to America. And not just move there- have a good life there, with a nice house in a nice place. Not here." He gestured around the rotting shell of a building they were hiding it. Most of their members were seated either on the floor or on wooden crates and Cisco had to admit; none of them looked happy. "This will be our last job and then all of us will be safe."

And it worked; the money was hidden in a safety deposit box in a smaller, privately owned bank three towns over from San Juan. Armando had had Cisco hack in and disable their security system remotely whilst Dante got everyone out of the bank by pretending to be a police officer and saying there had been a bomb threat. Armando, Leo, Diego and a few others of _Los Lobos_ had slipped in and out before anyone even noticed anything suspicious and just s Armando had predicted, the police were never even called. No one even knew that _Los Lobos_ had been there.

After that, that was supposed to be it. But it wasn't. Once faced with the prospect of leaving _Los Lobos_ behind, Cisco had realised something- being in that gang was addictive. He didn't want to go to America and start a new life. He was a Wolf- one of _Los Lobos_ and he always would be.

Apparently, Armando had felt the same way because, though he forced Cisco and Dante to move out of Puerto Rico along with their mother, he'd chosen to stay.

"I can't let _Los Lobos_ die," He'd said.

And that was the last Cisco had heard from his oldest brother for eight years before he'd contacted him again three days ago using the old _Los Lobos_ code; a wolf paw drawn on one of his car mirrors.


	3. A Rock and A Hard Place

As soon as Cisco got back to his apartment, he threw his motorbike helmet onto the bed and collapsed down beside it.

"What in the Seven Hells did I just do?" He mumbled through his fingers as he smothered his face. "Barry's going to kill me… if Armando doesn't kill me first."

His mind was working overtime trying to figure out how to dig himself out of the hole he'd put himself in.

He ran through what Armando had asked him do for the hundredth time since he'd left the docks.

"What we're looking for is in the Fifth Laboratory on the eighth floor of Mercury Labs," Said Armando, pointing at the blueprints that lay scattered over the table. Dante's eyes followed Armando's hand; Cisco knew that he was hanging onto Armando's every word.

 _Guess not much has changed,_ Cisco thought.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Dante. Cisco had already noticed that his older brother had slipped right back into his _Los Lobos_ persona. It was like the past eight years in Central City had never even happened.

But Cisco knew he couldn't do that; he was one of the good guys now. Even if he did occasionally get blackmailed into making technologically awesome but very deadly guns for criminals from time to time.

"Don't worry about that," Replied Armando but Dante didn't seem surprised that he wasn't getting a straight answer. Armando usually liked to play things close to the chest; so long as everybody did as they were told, everything would go according to Armando's plan. It always did. "Listen, the plan isn't complicated," He said. "It just involves two heists happening at the exact same time-"

"I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of 'not complicated'," Said Cisco. Even though he managed to keep his voice even, he had to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants.

 _I can't rob Mercury Labs,_ Cisco thought nervously. _Doctor McGee would probably recognise me for a start. Not to mention Barry will notice that I'm busy pulling a heist instead of being on his comms._

But, as much as he hated to admit it, part of Cisco was still a Wolf. And another part couldn't stand letting down Armando.

So that meant he was stuck between a rock and a hard place; between _Los Lobos_ and Team Flash.

Armando glanced up at Cisco and a shadow crossed over his face so quickly that if Cisco hadn't know his eldest brother all of his life, he never would have noticed.

"Eva, fill Dante in on the plan," Said Armando, still not taking his eyes off Cisco. "I need to talk to my little brother."

Cisco's mind immediately scrambled to come up with a convincing lie; obviously he couldn't tell Armando that he was part of Team Flash… or that he was a meta-human either. That would possibly be the worst idea since deciding to make a live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

But Cisco knew he'd have trouble lying to Armando too; not because he couldn't lie, but because his eldest brother just knew him too well.

Armando led him away from the rest of _Los Lobos,_ behind a rusting conveyer belt assembly line.

"Okay, Cisco," Said Armando; his cocoa brown eyes, exactly the same as Cisco's, bore into his with what Cisco liked to call his 'wolf-stare'. "You've been acting weird ever since you saw me. Aren't you happy to see your brother?"

"Of course I am, Armando!" Replied Cisco, and he meant it. "I haven't seen you in eight years. I mean, a big part of me thought you were Shawshank-ing in some Puerto Rican prison."

"So what's up? Why are you so nervous around everyone? You never used to be like this?"

Cisco didn't want to think what he used to be like. Before he'd moved out of Puerto Rico, he'd been nothing like he was now; when he was part of Team Flash or even when he'd worked at S.T.A.R. Labs. Sure, he'd tried to put other people before himself but only if they were a part of _Los Lobos_. Cisco would have done anything for them; he would have hacked into any police databases or security systems if Armando had asked. He'd even wanted to pull robberies with him and Dante, if only Armando had let him.

 _I wasn't a good guy,_ Cisco thought. And he was secretly afraid that even being in the same room as Armando for too long would make him the same way again.

"Things aren't like they were before, Armando," Cisco said. "I did what you asked; I moved to Central City, I got my engineering degree. Me and Mom and Dante all built a life here just like you wanted us to." Cisco's voice got higher as he spoke faster. "This isn't like being back in Puerto Rico. The police here can't be bribed or paid off and besides, Central City has The Flash! Even you can't make a plan to beat him!"

Armando's gaze softened and he leant against a piece of machinery.

"I know, _Hermano,"_ He said quietly. "And I'm so proud of you; especially you. I read about the particle accelerator. You really achieved something here."

"Yeah, before it blew up." Replied Cisco. He always tried not to be bitter about the explosion; after all, it had created Team Flash. But as a mechanic, he couldn't help but feel frustrated when one of his projects went wrong. Especially when 'wrong' meant the building he worked in got treated like Chernobyl.

"But you're still going," Said Armando. "Most people would have called in quits but you're still building you're machines at S.T.A.R. Labs, trying to make them perfect. That's why I always wanted you behind the scenes on our jobs back in Puerto Rico. Because I knew if something went wrong during a heist I could rely on my genius little brother to fix it."

Cisco stared sat Armando.

"Really?" He said.

"Dude, you think just anyone could do what you could do with a computer?" Armando asked. "Yeah, keeping you out of the line of fire when we were kids was a bonus but I wanted you watching our backs because you were the only guy for the job. I trust you, Cisco."

As much as Cisco loved to hear his older brother say that, he knew that Armando was only making it harder for Cisco to tell him no.

Armando seemed to sense it immediately.

"I know what you have here is important to you, _Hermano._ I'd never try and take that from you. I just need your help one last time then that's it. No more _Los Lobos_ ; you can have your life and I promise I'll never talk to you about gang business again."

Cisco wasn't going to agree. He repeated that over and over in his mind that he would say no.

But asking what Armando needed him for wouldn't hurt, right?

"What would you want me to do? Hypothetically, of course." He said. "Would I be hacking into Mercury Labs security because I gotta tell you, I've tried that before and they got biometric systems on every major lab so-"

A grin crept onto the older Ramon's face.

"Nope. No hacking," He said. "Just building. All I need you to do is build me one device to help us with the heist. Nothing more. Even if we're caught, the police won't be able to trace it back to you."

Cisco blinked in surprise.

"You just want me to build you something?" That wasn't nearly as illegal as Cisco had been expecting; no more illegal than locking up meta-humans in their basement at S.T.A.R. Labs without _technically_ being an official prison or hacking into locked data files in the CCPD records. "Sure," Said Cisco. "I can build you something."

"You sure?" Said Armando.

Cisco nodded. In hindsight, he probably should have asked exactly what his eldest brother wanted him to build. But as much as Cisco didn't want to admit it, he liked the thought of helping _Los Lobos_ on one last job. Though he was still loyal to Team Flash, he'd been loyal to them first.

"What do you need me to build?" Asked Cisco.

Armando smiled.

"I need you to build me something that can take down The Flash."


	4. Thicker than Water

_"_ _I need you to build something that can take down The Flash."_

"Cisco?"

 _"_ _I need you to build something that can take down The Flash."_

"Cisco!"

 _"_ _I need you to build something that can take down The Flash."_

"Cisco, are you there? I need your help right now!"

Cisco's mind suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Uh, right! What's happening?"

"There's fire everywhere and the sprinkler system has malfunctioned!" Barry's voice crackled over the comms set. "I tried to create a vacuum but the fire is on five floors- it's too big to control."

Cisco began typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Schematics, schematics, schematics." He murmured as he worked. "Got it! Barry, go to the basement level- in the maintenance room there should be a big red valve that will activate the sprinkler manually."

"Alright!"

Cisco waited anxiously through the few moments of radio silence. Eventually impatience got the better of him.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah," Replied Barry, sounding breathless. "The sprinklers came on but I'm gonna get everyone out of the building."

"Good job, Flash." Said Cisco, grinning. "See you back at the Cortex."

Cisco leant back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, any thoughts of Armando and _Los Lobos_ were driven from his mind.

A sudden wind gusted through the room and Cisco's hair blew into his face.

"Hey! My hair game was on point this morning." Said Cisco as Barry blurred into the Cortex. "Not all of us have physics-defying hair that doesn't at super speed. Seriously, do your hair products have like, a titanium alloy in them or something?"

"Sorry, man." Said Barry but he was grinning as Cisco brushed his hair through with his fingers and tucked it back behind his ears.

"And you got soot on my suit!" Said Cisco, springing out of his chair. He began inspecting the Flash suit thoroughly as soon as Barry took it off.

"There was a fire," Barry protested. "Besides didn't you originally design it for firemen?"

"Yeah, before I added the lightning bolts." Cisco mumbled as he began cleaning around the white emblem with his sleeve.

"Cisco, you're not using any more of my Q-tips!" Called Caitlin from the med bay. She'd been in there all morning taking stock of her medical supplies. Hyper-organised person that she was, she took inventory every few weeks due to the frequent medical emergencies that often came with super speed and fighting meta-humans. Apparently she had noticed that Cisco had raided her Q-tips supply to clean the detailing on the Flash suit after Barry's fight with Tar Pit.

Cisco was about to object but Barry's phone bleeped in his back pocket. Cisco went back to delicately cleaning the thick black dust off of his prized creation with a cloth.

"Some people," He murmured as he worked. "Have no respect for the art of engineering."

"It's Joe," Said Barry as he looked at his phone. Cisco could hear the frown in his voice.

"Something happening at CCPD?" Caitlin guessed, walking out of the med bay carrying a plastic box of bandages.

"Yeah," Said Barry slowly, reading over the text again. "Something about a… gang?"

Every muscle in Cisco's body suddenly seized up.

"A gang?" He squeaked. "I… I thought after Kyle Nimbus' air-borne homicidal rampage on the Darbinyan crime family, organised crime in Central City dropped to like, nothing?"

"Yeah, it did." Replied Barry. "But Joe just text me that the Flash should lookout for a rise in city gang activity- one of his undercover informants just told him apparently a new gang from out of country just set up in Central City."

"Surely that's the police's department?" Asked Caitlin. "I mean, they don't need the Flash's help on every case right? Especially not non-meta-human ones."

"That's what I thought," Replied Barry. "But Joe says these guys are serious. He's been trying to gather data on them but it's like they don't exist."

"Like ghosts," Murmured Cisco.

"Yeah, kinda." Said Barry absentmindedly but Cisco hadn't meant the comment as lightly as Barry taken it.

He knew exactly why Armando and the others didn't appear in any databases. Armando was always thorough; he always away wiped any fingerprints and covered any tracks, even digital ones. Cisco was the one who had cleared every virtual record he could think of for every trace of _Los Lobos._ It had taken him almost a solid week of sitting in front of a screen; using the only computer _Los Lobos_ was able to get their hands on, in one of their hideouts. By the time he was finished, Armando, Dante and Cisco and every member of _Los Lobos_ officially didn't exist. Of course, when Cisco and Dante moved to America he'd had to put himself back into the national databases but his second brother was nowhere on any of his files. As far as everyone knew, it was just Cisco and Dante.

Cisco had thought Armando was just being paranoid in making him work so hard to erase them from the records, but now he realised his older brother was right. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be surprised if he was being called in for interrogation right now.

"I'm gonna go down to the station to help Joe," Said Barry, grabbing his coat. "Call me if something comes up."

"Say him to Joe for me," Said Caitlin, going back into the med bay.

Cisco just nodded numbly. Suddenly, all of the memories of what Armando had asked him came flooding back.

"Something to take down the Flash," He'd said. "But not take him out. I don't want him interfering with this job but if _Los Lobos_ can beat him, it will prove to Central City that we're not just some two-bit thieves pulling a quick robbery."

"I… I don't know," Stammered Cisco. "I mean, really? Take down the Flash? Have you seen that guy?"

"Yeah, I know. He can run at like six hundred miles per hour."

"Seven hundred and sixty." Cisco corrected automatically. "W-which means," He said, rushing to cover his mistake. "Trying to build something that could even slow him down would be like trying to catch a bullet with chopsticks- it just ain't gonna happen."

"Look, _Hermano_ ," Said Armando. "I never said it was going to be easy but I need you on this one. I'm already three guys down from the Mercury Labs job and I need some backup."

"What? I thought you had Eva, Leo and Diego? And Dante by the looks of it."

Armando nodded.

"That's what Eva is telling Dante right now. This job isn't our usually heist; it required a lot more planning." He said, taking a seat on a crate. Cisco joined him in spite of himself. Even though he could already feel himself getting sucked in too deep with _Los Lobos,_ he could never resist hearing about one of Armando's plans. "I've worked it out like this," Said the older Ramon. "Two heists going down at the same time; one at Mercury Labs. One at Central City National Bank."

"Central City National Bank?" Said Cisco. "Why are you hitting the bank?"

Armando cracked a smile.

"We're not; Eva, Diego and Leo just going to break into the bank, trigger the security system and wait for the police to show up. Then they're gonna take some hostages-"

"Hostages!"

"Don't worry, _Hermano."_ Said Armando soothingly. "No one will get hurt, I promise. You know that's never been my style." Cisco had to agree. There weren't a lot of things Armando wouldn't do to reach his goals, but he would never let anyone get hurt on a job, if they were a Wolf or not. But that didn't mean he was above bringing firearms to keep the cops' attention. "Anyway," He went on. "They'll keep the them busy for as long as we need and whilst the police are distracted with the bank heist-"

"You and Dante will rob Mercury Labs," Finished Cisco. He got a cold chill up his spine as he realised how much his brother reminded him of Leonard Snart; always meticulously planning every detail to make sure the job would happen without a hitch. He didn't like that comparison at all.

Armando nodded.

"But if the Flash shows up at Mercury Labs then then the whole job, months of casing and planning, is a bust. I need you're tech, Cisco. The plan can't happen without you."

Cisco sank into his seat in his workshop. It had taken him a full three hours to clean up the Flash suit- Barry owed him five years' worth of Star Trek marathons for this.

However, the time had given him some somewhat unwanted space to think about his predicament. If he built the device for Armando, then he'd be betraying Barry and Team Flash in a way that he thought he never could. If he didn't build the device then he was letting down Armando, _Los Lobos_ and even a small, repressed part of himself that still thought he was a Wolf.

"Ramon."

Cisco looked up sharply as Harrison Wells (second edition) walked into his workshop.

"What's up?" He replied automatically. Harry frowned in response but Cisco wasn't expecting anything else.

"I'm looking for Jesse. Has she been down here?"

Cisco shook his head.

"I think she went out for a while to have a look around Earth-1 Central City." A storm cloud passed over Harry's face and Cisco felt like he'd just gotten Jesse in trouble. "Hey, don't worry." Cisco said hurriedly. "You bought her to a new universe and you expect her to sit in that Cold War shelter you guys live in all day? Besides, we closed all the breaches to your Earth so it's not like Zoom has any chances of getting her again."

"Don't remind me," Muttered the older man.

Previously, Cisco hadn't fully understood how Harry had gone to such great lengths to rescue his daughter from the speed demon, (if Zoom hadn't already been named when he came to Earth-1, Cisco totally would have called him Speed Demon). Cisco understood why Harry had done it, but he didn't get how. But now he did.

"What're you working on?" Asked Harry, inspecting Cisco's desk. Various pieces of equipment and metal where strewn across the surface, all orbiting around a half finished device in the middle of the table.

"Nothing," Said Cisco, quickly pushing the machine to aside. "Just something an old friend asked me to build them."


	5. Cisco's Plan

**Hey everyone! I've had no internet all week so I've had nothing to do but write so lucky you guys get a triple chapter upload. Thanks for all the reviews! Especially K. J. Bollinger for reviewing ever chapter I've posted. Hope you like this one.**

 **-CMV**

Cisco sat back in his chair and stared pensively at the device he had built.

 _"_ _I need you to build something that can take down The Flash."_

But now that he had built it, Cisco wanted to take it apart again. What was he doing? He was helping Armando hurt one of his best friends.

"Why does my family have to be so screwed up?" Cisco asked the device despairingly. "Living The Godfather is not as fun as I'd thought it would be."

It had been six days since Cisco had secretly met with _Los Lobos_ down by the docks. Armando had given Cisco a week to build him something to defeat The Flash during the robbery. The double heist was going down tomorrow night. The thought of it ate away at Cisco's insides like acid.

Cisco leant forwards and rested his head on his arms, still staring at the device. Technically, it should have been device _s_ as what he'd built was designed to split down into three parts. Against his conscience, he was more than a little proud of it.

 _"_ _Cisco,"_ Caitlin's voice suddenly crackled over the facilities' comms system, making Cisco jump. _"I need you up in the Cortex- The Flash is stopping robbery!"_

Cisco's blood ran cold. Armando said the heist wasn't until tomorrow. He couldn't have misheard, could he? And Armando had no reason to lie to him.

Throwing a sheet over the machine, Cisco ran upstairs at a speed that would have impressed even Barry.

"Where's the robbery?" Cisco panted as he flew into the Cortex.

Caitlin stared at him in surprised.

"Don't worry," She said. "The Flash is already there."

"But where is it?" Cisco repeated empathically.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes suspiciously but answered all the same.

"Ace Chemicals," She said. "One of the silent alarms in their storage warehouse just got tripped." Cisco almost collapsed from relief. "Why?" She asked with the same tone as when she'd found a hole melted through the glass wall of the med bay.

"Oh, um nothing," Said Cisco quickly as he fell into a chair and hid his face behind a computer. Caitlin watched him as she took a seat beside him but thankfully said nothing. "Barry!" Said Cisco into the microphone. "What's happening out there?"

"Cisco?" Barry replied. "I got a group of maybe five guys. I think they're stealing vats of thermite."

"Okay, then bring the lightning," Said Cisco. "What's the problem?"

"One, thermite is explosive so lightning is maybe not the best idea," Replied Barry. "Two, this warehouse five thousand square metres. They split up- I don't know where they all are."

Cisco got to work immediately hacking into the security system.

"Okay, I got them up on the security cameras." He said. "Head two storage aisles down then left- there should be three of them there."

"Right!" Said Barry.

"There's another guy near the entrance." Cisco said. "Three aisles to the right of where you are right now."

"I got all four of them," Said Barry breathlessly. "Where's the last one?"

Cisco's eyes roamed over the security feed.

"I don't know," He said. "They're not on the cameras."

"Check outside the building," Said Caitlin.

Cisco took Caitlin's idea.

"Barry," He said. "They're outside on the west side of the building. Hurry, they're getting into a truck with the chemicals."

"Got it!" Barry replied.

"Good idea, Caitlin," Said Cisco.

"Thanks," The doctor replied but she was still looking at him narrowly. Cisco was grateful when Barry's voice sounded through the comms unit again.

"I got them all," He said. "I left them somewhere safe for the police to find."

Cisco grinned.

"Nice going, Flash." He said.

"Thanks, see you back at the Cortex."

"See you, Barry." Replied Caitlin.

A moment later, Barry appeared in a flash of lightning and a whirlwind of paper. He collapsed into a chair.

"Thanks for the instructions," He said, glancing between Cisco and Caitlin. "I don't even wanna now what those guys want with that much thermite."

"That's what Central City police will figure out," Said Caitlin. "Did any of them injure you, Barry?"

"Nope," He replied but Caitlin looked unconvinced.

"Bartholomew Allen, as your personal physician-"

"All right," Said Barry, submitting. "They may have shot at me a couple of times but Captain Singh needs me to fill out all these reports and I really don't have time-"

"Shot _at_ you and shot you?" Asked Caitlin severely.

Barry looked guilty.

"Okay so one of them got me in the arm but it will heal up in about an hour and it barely hurts." He replied.

"It won't heal if I don't take the bullet out," Said Caitlin, getting up from her chair and moving towards the med bay.

"But-" Said Barry.

"The reports can wait," Caitlin interjected.

Usually, Cisco would have laughed at Barry but something he had said had just given him an idea.

 _"_ _Thanks for the instructions."_

A slow grin broke onto Cisco's face. He might have just found a way to help Armando without The Flash getting hurt.

That night, Cisco waited on shifty feet by the docks. He'd abandoned his usual t-shirts and sneakers for plain black jeans, a hoodie and a jacket which didn't help him feel any less like a criminal. It was almost midnight.

"Come on, Armando," Cisco murmured as he scanned the dockyard for movement. The place was deserted. The longer he waited, the more time he had to think and the more he felt like his plan was just an excuse for choosing _Los Lobos_ over Team Flash. "I feel like Donnie Brasco." Cisco said to himself.

Suddenly, the rumble of a motorbike engine but of his train of thought. Old instincts kicked in and Cisco immediately ducked behind a truck until he knew it was his brother.

The motorcyclist pulled up beside Cisco's bike and took of his helmet.

"Don't worry," Armando said. "It's me, Cisco."

"No Dante?" Cisco asked as he walked out from his hiding spot.

Armando shook his head.

"He's with the others getting ready for tomorrow night."

Cisco wasn't surprised that Dante had slipped back into the life of _Los Lobos_ so easily. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that Dante had wanted to be back in Puerto Rico with Armando ever since they moved.

"Here it is," Said Cisco reluctantly, holding up a small case.

"What have you built me, little brother?" Said Armando smiling broadly.

"It's a three-point sonic emitter," Cisco replied, handing over the case.

"Can you explain what that is in simple Spanish, please?" Armando asked, smirking.

"Complicated design, easy to use," Cisco replied. "All you do is take the three components and place them in a triangle. When The Flash steps inside it, the devices will emit a sonic vibrational wave on a frequency that should knock him out cold."

"I knew I could rely on you, _Hermano."_ Said Armando, strapping the case to his motorcycle. "Are you sure I can't convince you to come with us and see you work in action?"

Cisco shook his head adamantly.

"I can promise you that that would not be a good idea," Cisco replied. He didn't even want to imagine Barry's reaction to seeing Cisco amongst the rogues that they usually worked together to stop. "Besides, we had a deal. I do this for you and then no more _Los Lobos."_

Armando chuckled. "If you're sure," He said.

Cisco nodded but in truth, he wasn't sure at all. A rebellious part of him still wanted to join Armando for the job. But only for the job, not to see Barry potentially get hurt. _If you're plan works then Barry won't be in any danger,_ Cisco thought. _Well, no more than usual._

"Anyway," Said Armando. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Something tells me I'll already know," Cisco muttered under his breath as Armando mounted his motorbike.

"Thank you, _Hermano,"_ Said the older Ramon as he started his engine. "I knew you'd always be a wolf."

Cisco's heart sank at hearing Armando say those words as he watched his brother disappear off of the docks. However, he couldn't ignore the part of him that felt thrilled.

Cisco stared down at the wet asphalt guiltily. Had he really just handed a criminal a weapon that could defeat The Flash?

"No," He said to himself. "You just handed your brother a weapon that could defeat The Flash… which makes it so much worse."


	6. We are The Wolves

Cisco came back to his senses when a dry-erase marker flew past his head.

He'd been waiting in the Cortex for an hour. It was a quarter past eight in the evening. According to Armando, the heist was going down in fifteen minutes. In his anxiousness, Cisco had long begun tapping his foot against the floor. Clearly Harry didn't appreciate it.

"Ramon," The older man said sharply. "Counter to what you may believe, you tapping your foot is not at all helpful to my work."

"Yeah well, how's about you go work in your own universe." Cisco replied uncharacteristically harshly. He didn't mean to be so rude but all the waiting had his nerves fried. Not to mention, if his plan didn't work then Barry getting hurt would be on him.

Cisco expected Harry to snap back but instead the doctor frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in a tone that gave no indication that he cared.

"Nothing," Cisco replied reflexively.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Because you've checked that computer screen seven times in the past twenty minutes. I'd say you were waiting for something."

"What?" Cisco replied. "That's ridiculous."

Harry studied him for a moment. Cisco returned his gaze evenly.

"Interesting," Harry commented as he moved to pick up the marker that he'd flung at Cisco.

"What?"

Harry smiled joylessly.

"You've gotten better at lying." He replied.

Suddenly, an alarm echoed through the Cortex.

"Police scanner," Said Cisco automatically.

Barry sped into the room and Caitlin emerged from the med bay.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Robbery at the bank," Cisco replied as Caitlin took a seat next to him.

"Do we know who it is?" Barry said, looking over the top of the computers.

Cisco shook his head. "Police report says three guys but I don't think we've tangled with them before."

 _I know we haven't tangled with them before,_ Cisco thought privately.

"Wait," Said Caitlin, her eyes scanning the computers. "Mercury Labs is under attack too. Their alarm system just went off on the third floor."

Cisco bit his tongue to prevent the string of swear words escaping from his mouth.

"Okay, which one do I stop?" Asked Barry.

"The bank." Said Cisco immediately.

"Are you sure?" Said Caitlin, frowning. "Police are already on the scene for the bank robbery."

"Yeah but…" Cisco started, panicking. "Hostages!" He said suddenly as his eye caught the digital police report. "There are eleven people trapped inside the bank."

Luckily for Cisco, that was all the reason Barry needed.

"I'm going to the bank," He said quickly. "CCPD can handle Mercury Labs."

Within a second, The Flash was gone. Cisco supressed a smile. If this worked then Armando wouldn't have a chance to use the sonic emitters that Cisco had built for him.

Harry took a seat between Cisco and Caitlin.

"They've broken into the Fifth Laboratory," Said Harry as he read though the Mercury Labs report.

"That's computer sciences," Caitlin said. "What could they want to steal from there?"

"Just be grateful it's not weapons development," Cisco commented. However, he was wondering what Armando wanted with Mercury Labs' computer sciences division. He knew from experience that Armando or anyone else in _Los Lobos_ couldn't use a computer for anything more than sending an email. What did Armando want such advanced technology for?

 _It doesn't matter,_ Cisco told himself. _You're not interested in_ Los Lobos.

"Guys, I'm here," Came Barry's voice over the comms unit.

"What's happening?" Asked Caitlin.

"The robbers have barricaded themselves inside the bank with the hostages."

Suddenly, Harry leant forwards.

"Have they made any demands?"

"No, why?" Asked Barry.

Harry frowned.

"That's doesn't make sense," Said Harry. "Why take hostages but make no demands? Why rob a bank only to barricade themselves inside?"

"I'm going to get the hostages out," Said Barry.

"Wait! Barry!" Harry said but The Flash was already gone.

"What is it?" Said Caitlin.

"It's a diversion," Wells replied. "Whoever's robbing the bank is just trying to distract the police; I'm betting from the robbery at Mercury Labs. What are the chances of two heists happening at the same time?"

"In this city? Pretty high." Said Cisco. Of course Harry figured it out. Even one of Armando's plans couldn't outwit one of the smartest people in this universe or any other.

"Barry!" Said Harry into the microphone. "It's a diversion!"

"What?" Barry exclaimed.

"You need to get over to Mercury Labs!" Said Harry.

"But only if you've got the hostages out!" Cisco interjected, grabbing the microphone from the older man.

"Yeah, I got them but I lost the thieves whilst I was getting them out- they only took about two thousand dollars."

"Exactly. Diversion." Said Wells. "Get to Mercury Labs."

"Got it!" Replied Barry.

Cisco cursed under his breath in Spanish. So much for his plan. Now all he could do is hope Armando and Dante had gotten what they wanted from Mercury Labs and were already long gone.

"I'm here…" Said Barry. "Did you say the Fifth Laboratory?"

"Yes," Said Caitlin. "It's on the third floor."

"Got it," Said Barry.

"Barry! Wait!" Cried Cisco.

"What, Cisco?" He replied impatiently.

"Um…" Cisco fumbled. "Just watch out for… traps."

"Traps?"

"Yeah, you know," Replied Cisco, trying to ignore the raised eyebrow Caitlin was giving him. "Like the concussive bomb Sand Demon tried to use on you… These guys might try to do the same thing?"

"Are you telling me that as Cisco or are you telling me that as Vibe?" Asked Barry.

Harry sighed in frustration.

"Shut up, Ramon," He snapped. "Barry, go!"

"Right!" Said the speedster.

Cisco leant back in his chair and ran his fingers though his hair. His previously plan of keeping Barry away from Mercury Labs and focused on the bank job had just been foiled by Harrison Wells the Second.

"I found them," Murmured Barry through the comms set. "It's two guys. I got them."

"Wait, Barry!" Said Cisco but it was too late. A sudden scream of pain rattled through the comms unit making them all jump.

"Barry!" Cried Caitlin, standing up. "Barry, what's wrong? What's happening?"

The sound of Barry's pain made Cisco want to tear his ears off. He'd designed the sonic emitters to be non-lethal- that's what Armando had asked for anyway. They should only knock Barry out for a few minutes.

"Barry!" Shouted Caitlin as he stopped screaming.

She, Harry and Cisco all fell silent. On the other end of the comms unit, they could hear scuffling. Then a voice that was not Barry's came through the speakers and made Cisco's heart stop.

"Hello, friends of The Flash," Said Cisco's oldest brother into the comms set. "Don't worry, you're red companion is perfectly alright."

"Who are you?" Asked Wells immediately.

"We are _Los Lobos,"_ Replied Armando. "And we are going to be the ones running crime in Central City from now on."

"What did you do to The Flash," Said Caitlin furiously.

"Proved we can beat him," Said Armando. "But next time, we may not be so kind as to just knock him out. Until we meet again."

"Waitt!" Said Harry but Armando had already dropped the comms set.

"I'll call Joe and make sure he finds Barry," Said Cisco quietly. He felt like Barry had just been shot with a bullet with Cisco's name on it.

"Good idea," Said Caitlin rushing to prepare the med bay.

Cisco was half way to his phone when they heard a moan from the comms set.

"Barry?" Said Harry.

"Yeah…" He groaned. "I'm here…"

A few seconds later, paper flew around the room and The Flash collapsed in the middle of the Cortex's floor.

"Barry!" Exclaimed Caitlin, quickly gathering medical supplies.

Barry rolled over and pulled off his cowl. His eyes were unfocused and it looked like someone had just hit him upside the head with a baseball bat.

Cisco and Harry worked together to lift Barry onto the medical bed.

"Barry, what happened?" Asked Caitlin as she propped a pillow behind his head and began flashing a small torch in his eyes. She frowned. "It seems that you have a severe concussion consistent with major head trauma."

"Does getting hit by sonic waves count as head trauma?" Barry groaned.

"Sonic waves?" Said Wells.

Barry nodded. "The only thing I can compare it to is when Pied Piper used those gauntlets on me."

"Hmm," Said Caitlin. "It appears whatever weapon those guys used on you was designed to vibrate your brain enough to render you unconscious."

"It worked," Said Barry, wincing.

"What's that?" Asked Wells suddenly, looking at Barry's hand.

"I was able to grab this before I left," Said Barry. "It's part of the weapon they used to knock me out. Cisco, could you analyse this? Maybe find out where it comes from?"

Fighting to keep his hands from shaking, Cisco took the object from Barry. It was one of his sonic emitters.


	7. Hunting The Wolves

Cisco scratched his head with his screwdriver. Pieces of mechanical debris were scattered around him like shrapnel. Some even spilled off his desk and onto the floor.

Usually, Cisco would have found the low buzz of the CCPD precinct moving around him distracting however today distraction was just what he wanted.

It had been two days since Armando and _Los Lobos_ had successfully held up Central City National Bank and robbed Mercury Labs. Ever since them, Cisco felt like he had a lump of concrete stuck in his throat. Was it a crime that Cisco knew almost every detail of the heists from Armando but wasn't saying anything?

 _Probably,_ he thought miserably.

Fortunately, Barry's injuries from the sonic emitters Cisco had built for Armando had been less severe than Caitlin had predicted. The effects wore off in about an hour leaving the speedster with only a small headache.

Cisco still felt bad about it though and not only because Barry had gotten hurt. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd felt the same rush of exhilaration he'd felt back in Puerto Rico, like he was part of _Los Lobos_ again.

"Whose side are you on, dude?" Cisco muttered as he tinkered with two crossing wires.

"How's it going, Cisco?" Joe asked as the detective approached Cisco small workspace in the corner of CCPD.

Cisco looked up.

"What have you guys been doing to my baby?" He replied, looking over the BOOT in dismay. "Use it as a battering ram?" The device lay on the desk dejectedly with half of its panels removed and wires sticking out all over the place.

Joe chuckled.

"Sorry, Cisco," He said. "But Central City has got a lot of meta-humans and the CCPD has got a lot of cops. Maybe you should build another BOOT? To ease the strain on that one?"

"Yeah," Said Cisco distractedly.

"Captain Singh," Said Joe suddenly.

Cisco looked up to see the chief of the Central City police department approaching with a thin brown file in his hand.

"Hi, Joe," Said the Captain. Then he nodded to Cisco. "Mr. Ramon. How's the repairs going?" His eyes roamed doubtfully over the chaos of machine parts.

"Not bad," Cisco replied. "I mean the trigger is shot, the hydraulic release needs recalibrating and I'm pretty sure someone spilt coffee on this thing, like eight times…" He glanced up and caught Captain Singh's expression. It wasn't too dissimilar to the one Harry would give him when… when he did anything actually. "But I'm not saying that you guys don't take care of your equipment," Cisco said hurriedly. "I'm sure I can make the repairs."

"Good," Replied the Captain shortly. "Joe, here's that file you asked for on the guys who robbed Mercury Labs two days ago. You're now head of the case."

"Thanks, Captain," Said Joe, taking the file. "Wow, not a lot on them." He said flicking through the papers.

Captain Singh shook his head.

"I've had the best people on it but the most they were able to find is that they're a gang from Puerto Rico around San Juan." Cisco's eyes shot up. "I've contacted the San Juan police force but really they just seem glad to know that _Los Lobos_ have gone."

 _"_ _Los Lobos?"_ Asked Joe.

"Yeah," Said the Captain. "'The Wolves'."

"And the police in Puerto Rico don't have any information on them?" Said Joe. The Captain shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"If these guys create any more trouble then I might assign a task force," Said Captain Singh. "Do we know what they stole from Mercury Labs?"

"Something Dr. McGee was working on as part of a government project," Joe replied, still looking at the file. "A remote hacking thing, I think."

Singh nodded.

"I'm going to call San Juan again," He said. "See if I can get anything else out of them."

"Wait," Said Joe suddenly. "Cisco, aren't you from San Juan." Cisco fumbled and dropped his screw driver. "Have you ever heard of _Los Lobos?_ "

"What?" He squeaked. "Me? _Los Lobos?_ Never heard of them. I mean San Juan is a pretty big city. I know Puerto Rico is small but everybody didn't know everyone."

Captain Singh raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions.

"If you think of anything, let me know." He said, fixing Cisco with a final look before leaving towards his office.

Cisco dove under his desk to retrieve his screwdriver and wipe his sweaty palms of his pants.

"You okay, Cisco?" Asked Joe, peering over the desk at the young man.

"What? Me? Fine," Said Cisco quickly about three octaves higher than he intended. "Um… I gotta go."

"What about the BOOT?" Joe frowned.

"I'll bring it with me to S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco replied. "I don't have the equipment to fix it here anyway."

Joe narrowed his eyes but said nothing as Cisco unceremoniously swept the disassembled BOOT into a plastic crate.

"See you, Joe," Cisco said quickly as he bustled past him and out of the precinct.

When Cisco reached his car, he threw the crate into the trunk and sunk into the driver's seat. In the hundred metres between the door of the precinct and his car, his determination to warn Armando about the CCPD had wavered into doubt.

Hadn't he said he wasn't interested in _Los Lobos_ anymore?

"Yeah, but I am interested in my family getting arrested," He murmured to himself as he thought of Armando, Dante and his cousins.

Against his better judgement, he grabbed his phone and dialled 'Armando Ramon'. He was one of only very few people that actually had Armando's real phone number. He didn't however know where Armando and the rest of the wolves were hiding out so calling was the only way of contacting them.

"Cisco?" Came Armando's tinny voice through the phone.

"Okay, Armando," Said Cisco, speaking quickly. "Don't ask me how I know this but the police are already one you're tail. The Captain is calling the police back in San Juan for information on you and he's even talking about assigning a task force to _Los Lobos_ if you steal anything else. They know how serious you are."

For a moment, Armando said nothing.

"We're not leaving Central City," The older Ramon said finally.

"Armando-"

"It's okay, _Hermano,"_ Armando interrupted. "The police never scared us remember? Besides, you think I decided to just show up in Central City without a plan?"

Cisco was about to argue when he realised Armando was right- his brother would never go anywhere without a plan.

"What did you do?" Cisco asked cautiously.

"Careful, _Hermano,"_ Said Armando with a smile in his voice. "You almost sound like you're interested in _Los Lobos_ again."

"Just tell me," Said Cisco, ignoring his conflicting emotions.

"I got contacts here before we came to Central City," Armando replied. "Without the Darbinyan crime family running the show, all their old lackeys have been looking for someone else to take charge which means we're already more powerful than the CCPD even know. Plus, it looks like we have an informant inside the police department."

"Who?" Cisco exclaimed, shocked.

"You, _Hermano."_

"What!" Cisco shouted, making the guy parked next to him jump. "No way, Armando. I'm not gonna be Lando Calrissian for you."

Armando chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, Cisco," He said. "But thanks for the heads up." He paused for a moment and Cisco thought he was going to hang up when he said, "By the way, can I ask a favour?"

"What?" Said Cisco hesitantly. "Last time you asked me that I ended up hacking into the Pentagon."

"You were the only one who could do it," Armando defended. "But this one doesn't involve any major government organisations. I just need you to come in and take a look at a piece of equipment."

"What is it?" Cisco asked suspiciously. "Is it what you stole from Mercury Labs?"

"Maybe…" Said Armando. "Come on, you have to admit you're curious about it."

"My drive to avoid prison is stronger," Cisco replied.

"Please, _Hermano?"_ His brother pleaded. "I need my tech guy."

Though he wouldn't tell Armando, Cisco was desperate to know what his brother had worked so hard to steal. And he still wasn't technically doing anything illegal.

 _Except handling stolen goods and helping a wanted gang,_ he thought guiltily. _And not telling the police everything you know._ However, old habits die hard.

"Okay," Said Cisco quietly. "Meet back at the docks?"

"Tonight," Armando agreed. "Thank you, _Hermano."_

Cisco hung up the phone.

"I guess I'm more of a wolf than I thought." He murmured.


End file.
